The Change (The Power sequel)
by 4evaGumballFan345
Summary: (You might want to read the first story to get a better understanding of what's going on) When Gumball finds out the power inside him is getting stronger, he starts to freak out. But with the help of Anais's time machine device, will he change the past to escape the future?
1. Not a normal day

**Hello! And welcome, to the sequel! If you are new, this is a sequel to my first story, The Power.**

 **Quick synopsis of this story so newbies can catch up.**

 **Gumball has a weird red thing inside him. He doesn't like it so he doesn't mention it. When Darwin finds out that he hates his birthday,**

 **He tries to get Gumball to tell him why. Eventually, They all find out and a special officer and the police chase him down. Soon Gumball stops the officer and everything is back to normal. Or is it?**

 **Well, I tried to make that spoiler-free. If you want to see it for yourself, just look in the Tawog archive for, The Power.**

 **Anyway a few notes!**

 **1: I do NOT own Tawog, Cartoon Network and Ben Benquelet do.**

 **2: This does NOT take place in the canon. The 'Power' is a thing I made up. I only reference episodes.**

 **3: This is a sequel to The Power. If you do not understand what's going on, read the first story.**

 **Notes aside, Onto the first chapter!**

The last two days were 'interesting' for the Wattersons.

The family found out about the 'power' that Gumball has, and nearly escaped death from a construction beam, planned by the 'special officer'.

These two days, will never be forgotten for the family, Especially Gumball.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the city known as Elmore.

The Watterson children were sound asleep in their beds, only to be woken up by the alarm clock.

The three groaned, knowing today was a school day.

Darwin and Anais got out of their beds, and began to get ready for school.

Darwin looked over at Gumball, who was still asleep in bed.

"Gumball come on! The bus is coming in twenty minutes!"

The fish put on his shoes, and looked back at his brother.

Gumball didn't respond, and turned to the other side.

Darwin thought, before remembering the past events.

"Oh.. you're still thinking about yesterday.."

Anais sighed.

"Gumball get up.. It's not like you can just skip school today."

"Yeah well it's not like I can just forget about this whole thing.."

Darwin patted him on the shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"It's ok, I'm sure Mrs. Mom will understand."

* * *

"Gumball I'm sorry, but you can't skip school."

He sighed, knowing she would say that.

"Mom, please? Just for one day?" He asked, now begging.

"No. It's against the law to skip school."

Nicole passed everyone their breakfast, which was consisted of eggs and toast.

"But I don't want people to stare at me and stuff!" He whined.

"Honey, nobody's going to stare at you."

Gumball narrowed his eyes at her, as she sighed.

"Gumball I know what happened. But you can't just hide in your room forever."

"Yeah well..." Gumball gave up and listened to what she said.

A horn was heard from outside, immediately signaling the children to leave.

Darwin and Anais ran out the door, with Gumball miserably trudging behind.

Darwin noticed this and slowed down for him.

Anais gave a look at Gumball, before going inside the bus.

Gumball took a deep breath, and went up the stairs, with Darwin at his side.

Like he predicted, most of the people on the bus stared at him, and whispered to the classmate next to them.

Awkwardly, he sat down next Darwin in the back.

The bus began moving again, driving the kids to school.

* * *

Students continued to stare, or just tried to ignore him.

In class, a lot of the teachers were being nicer to him, even Miss Simian.

The fourth class ended, and Gumball and Darwin went on their way to the next class.

"Dude I can't take this anymore.. Everyone's being super weird.."

"Yeah.. That is kind of weird.."

"It's like everyone's assuming that I was the one who killed that guy!"

"Probably because it was you."

The two entered the classroom, immediately getting attention again.

"Please have this day end..." Gumball said to himself miserably.

* * *

It was finally after school.

Gumball grabbed his backpack and joined Darwin and Anais on the school steps.

"So what happened with you guys?" Anais asked.

"Everyone was being weird." Gumball replied.

"So? Everyone in town's a weirdo."

"No, I mean staring at me and whispering to each other weird. And my teachers were being nice to me today, Even Miss Simian of all people was nice to me.." He said, a little weirded out.

"This was going on all day." Darwin added.

"Huh. Weird."

The car arrived, and the children got in.

"So kids, how was your day?" Nicole asked.

"Great!" Darwin exclaimed.

"It was good." Anais said, nodding her head.

"Weird.."

Nicole looked at Gumball in the rearview mirror, and sighed.

"What happened.."

"Everyone was staring at me.. And my teachers weren't mean or anything.. Even Miss Simian of all people was nice to me.."

Nicole turned her attention back to the wheel.

Anais looked at him, before facing the window in thought.

Once they arrived home, Gumball and Darwin went to the bedroom and got on the computer.

They went on Stream-It and looked for videos to watch.

"Anything interesting yet?" Darwin asked.

"Nope."

After an hour, the two got bored of searching.

Darwin got up and opened the door.

"Maybe there's something going on outside." He said.

"Do we have to? People are just going to stare at me again.." Gumball said, his face full of worry.

Darwin took him by the arm and lead him outside.

They walked around, looking for something to do.

Bored out of his skull, Gumball looked around at the surroundings, which were only houses and trees.

They entered the mall, receiving a few stares from some kids from school.

Gumball stopped for a second, and raised his eyebrow confused.

"Gumball?"

Darwin looked ahead to see what he was confused about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is Chapter 1! Let me know what you think! And don't worry, it'll get more interesting in the next chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. It's Getting Stronger

**Hello! And Here is Chapter 2 of The Change! Enjoy!**

LAST TIME ON THE CHANGE

 _They entered the mall, receiving a few stares from kids from school._

 _Gumball stopped for a second, and raised his eyebrow confused._

 _"Gumball?"_

 _Darwin looked ahead to see what he was confused about._

NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!

A red haired old lady was staring at him from across the mall.

She was sitting at a table in the food court, with a cup of coffee in her hand.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked as if she was trying to remember something.

"Dude.. Why is she staring at me like that.." Gumball whispered to Darwin.

"I don't know.. Maybe we should call security.."

"Wait.. I think I've seen her before.."

Darwin raised his eyebrow.

"You have?"

Gumball stopped looking at her and turned towards Darwin.

"Whatever. I can't remember much about it anyway." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"So did you find something to do yet?" He asked.

"Well.. We could go to the Arcade if you want." Darwin suggested.

"Alright then. Let's go."

The two exited the mall, and went to the Arcade.

Stepping inside, some kids from school stared at him, but others just ignored and continued playing the machines.

"So.. What game to play first.." Gumball rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

They looked around, but every really good console was already taken.

"Wait! Maybe nobody took Kung Fu Fighters!" Gumball said with hope.

They walked over to the console, only to find a kid playing on it.

"Aw man.. All the good games are taken..." Gumball whined.

"How bout' we wait until that person's done?"

Gumball looked at Darwin deadpanned.

"Dude. You know I'm inpatient when it comes to videogames."

Darwin sighed, and went up to the kid, tapping his shoulder politely.

"Excuse me, but when are you done with the game-"

"I'LL BE DONE WHEN I'M DONE!" The kid shouted.

Darwin stood back a few steps, before looking at the kid's features.

The kid was a bulldog, with a ripped up jacket and metal cuffs on his wrists.

He also looked to be fifteen, which was way older than the two.

And finally, he had a giant scar on his forehead.

"Um.. Gumball.. I know you really want to play this game.. But We should go play a different one.. Someone's already here.." Darwin said, trying to persuade his brother to choose another game.

"Darwin come on, your just a little nervous. Besides, I can't wait for this dirty emo dog guy to finish.. I really want to play this game..." Gumball said.

Hearing what Gumball called him, the kid looked up, with anger on his face.

He turned around, facing the two with a deadly growl.

"I told you..." Darwin stuttered to Gumball.

The two quickly ran out of the Arcade, with the angry bulldog kid running after them.

"Well NOW something interesting's happening.." Gumball said sarcastically.

They ran into the big part of town, which had some skyscrapers looming overhead.

They tripped on a rock and fell, landing on a trampoline, which sent them bouncing up, landing them onto a flag pole.

They hung on for dear life, making the mistake at looking down, seeing how far up they were.

"Whatever you do... Don't let go.." Gumball stuttered, terrified out of his life.

A little crowd began to form below, the screams and yells very hard to hear for them.

Darwin's fins began to slip off, causing him to start to freak out.

Gumball quickly grabbed his fin, now only having one hand on the pole.

"Huh.. This kind of reminds me of that time when we made mom mad on Mother's day, and we painted a thing for her-"

"GUMBALL! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR REMINISCING!" Darwin yelled.

The pupils in Gumball's eyes turned to dots as he noticed his fingers beginning to slip.

They dropped, and the two fell down, screaming as the ground was getting closer.

"Any last words?" Gumball asked.

"Yeah.. If we die, I just want to say, I'm glad you were my brother.." Darwin replied.

"Aww.." The words were heartwarming to hear for Gumball.

They began to scream again, noticing they were twenty feet in the air, falling towards their doom.

Right when they were at twelve, Red, misty light came out of Gumball's hands and feet like rockets, causing him to kind of float.

"What the what?" He said to himself.

Darwin still fell down, screaming all the way.

In panic, Gumball quickly flew down, and grabbed his brother by the fins before the ground hit him.

Opening his eyes, Darwin looked down, screaming again.

"Darwin stop you're ok!" Gumball said, still holding onto him.

"Wait wha-"

Darwin looked up at him with a confused and shocked expression.

"Since WHEN could you fly?!"

"I don't know.. It just happened.."

"Can we go back down now?.."

Gumball floated down, landing on the ground, the two were safe and sound.

The small crowd had surprise on their faces as well.

"Come on, lets go home.. This is really making me tired.." Gumball said, releasing a small yawn.

The two began to walk back home.

Gumball looked back at the crowd, and noticed the same old lady from before.

He faced back forward, just thinking it was a coincidence.

* * *

"And then boom! I was suddenly flying! And then Darwin was falling down, and I flew down and saved him!"

The family were at the table, having dinner.

"Cool!" Richard said excitedly.

Anais thought for a moment.

"Hm," She thought. "well.. there are at least two answers to this.."

The family looked at her, especially Gumball.

"And those are?"

Gumball looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Well, it might be a possibility that since you never used that 'power', There's probably more things you haven't explored yet."

Gumball frowned a little.

"And the other?" He asked with disappointment.

"Or, that 'power' might be getting stronger, causing new abilities to develop." She explained.

"Stronger?!"

Gumball began to freak out.

"Sweetheart calm down, I'm sure we can figure something out.." Nicole said.

"But what if we CAN'T figure it out?! What if it gets even stronger to the point where I can't control it anymore?! What if it gets worse... And I accidently hurt you guys..."

Gumball looked down at the table, the possibilities appearing in his head.

Darwin patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry.. I'm sure everything's going to work out.." He said encouragingly.

Gumball began to calm down by the words.

Anais thought again, before facing the family again.

"Anyway.." Nicole said, trying to change subject. "Good news! My boss decided to give me a promotion!"

"A promotion? That's great Mrs. Mom!" Darwin said happily.

"So what job do you have now?" Anais asked.

"Now I'm a phone call person!" Nicole said, with stars in her eyes.

No longer hungry, Gumball got up from the table, and went to the bedroom.

Nicole noticed and followed him.

She opened the door to see him on his bed, hanging over the side, still worried about the possibilities.

"Gumball?"

He looked up to see her at the doorway, worry on her face.

He faced the wall again.

She sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at her son with sorrow.

"Is everything ok?"

"Mom.." Gumball looked up at her again, still having worry and sorrow on his face.

Nicole kept looking at him, showing that she was listening.

A little hesitant, he spoke again.

"..Am I a freak to you?.."

Surprised by the question, Nicole quickly answered.

"Of course not honey.. You've never been.."

She scooted a little closer.

Gumball was now sitting upright on the bed.

"Everyone's always staring at me or ignoring me like if I was.. Even Penny's looking at me like I did something wrong.."

Tears began to flow down his cheeks.

He then hugged Nicole tight, the tears now making circles on the bed.

".. I don't want it to get stronger... I just want everything to be normal again..."

Nicole returned the hug, saddened by the situation.

"Sweetheart.. I know you're upset.. But sometimes, life isn't always what it is.. But you know what?"

Gumball sniffed and looked up at her.

"What?.."

"Sometimes in life, you just have to make the most of it.."

Gumball smiled a little, knowing what she was referencing to him.

"But no matter what, you'll always be my Gummypuss.." She said, as she hugged a little tighter.

"Thanks Mom.." He said, now cheered up.

A knock was heard at the door.

"Can I come in?"

Nicole let go and got off the bed.

"Yes, you can come in." She said.

She opened the door, smiled at Gumball, and left the room.

Anais came in, with a strange device in her hand.

"I think I have a solution to your problem." She said, as she sat next to him on the bed.

She moved over a bit, feeling the tear stains.

"What is that?" Gumball asked.

"This is a portable time machine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is the end of chapter 2! Cliffhangerssss!**

 **Anyway, yes there is a new character.**

 **The red haired old lady (Or Elizabeth Darrens) is going to have a major role in the next few chapters, along with the threequel for this story.**

 **Anyway let me know what you think! See you in the next Chapter!**


	3. Time For Traveling!

**Hello! And here is Ch.3! Enjoy the chapter!**

"How is that a time machine? It looks like a smoke alarm thing.."

"It WAS a smoke detector, but I changed it's wiring."

Anais put the device into Gumball's hands.

"I was going to use it for my science project, but you can use it."

Gumball stared at it for a second, before looking back up at her.

"Oh, and one more thing." Anais got off the bed, and faced him with a serious look.

"Only change what you need to change. Don't mess anything up. And ESPECIALLY don't talk to anyone you know. Doing those things can mess up time warps and effect the future." She warned, looking at him dead in the eye.

"Uh huh.. Got it.."

Gumball got off the bed as well, still observing the device.

"Good luck," Anais said. "And remember what I told you."

Gumball nodded, not remembering most of what she said.

Anais opened the door, and was about to leave.

"Also, the green button travels you back in time. The red button travels you forward in time."

She then left the room, leaving Gumball there.

He stared at the device again.

A little hesitiant, he pressed the green button.

The things around him began to swirl and turn into a gray abyss.

Gumball clutched the device, trying not to freak out.

He then began to fall down the grayness, which still continued to swirl around him.

* * *

After what seemed like hours, Gumball faceplanted onto the ground, the gray abyss disappearing.

He got up to discover the room was now empty, with bland walls and a few newspapers on the ground.

 _This must be before we got the house.._

He left the room, and walked down the bland colored stairs.

 _This is really weird.._

He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

He sighed, and went to the backdoor, but that was locked too.

Gumball gave up and broke the Kitchen window, and went though it.

 _Ok time to go to the hospital.._

* * *

Gumball stepped inside the hospital, immediately stopped by the receptionist.

"Excuse me but what are you here for?"  
"Uh..."

 _Come on Gumball! Think!  
_ "I'm looking for.. Nicole Watterson.. Where is she?"

Suspitious, the receptionist fixed her glasses.

"She's in room 201." She said, going back to her desk to help another person.

Gumball went to the aforementioned room, and peered inside the door's window.

His mother was asleep in the bed, holding a small blue kitten in her arms.

He saw a doctor begin to come to the door, causing him to quickly move out of the way to avoid being seen.

The doctor walked passed him, holding an x-ray of the baby.

Looking at it, Gumball noticed the chart had nothing unusual on it, and no red light was anywhere on the chart.

 _Huh. So I wasn't born with it after all.._

He quickly took out the time machine, and pressed the red button.

The gray abyss came back, and he began to fall again.

Once he face planted onto the ground again, he got up to find he was no longer in the hospital.

He was now where the mall was supposed to be, but a unfinished building stood in its place.

Gumball looked around at the surroundings, before diving into a bush as his younger self walked by.

He poked his head out of the bush and looked at a stand.

 _Wait a second.. Is that..._

The red haired old lady from the mall was sitting at a stand, with a single cup of a red substance on the table.

He watched the scene play out, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

A five year old Gumball looked over at the stand, seeing the sign in bright red letters saying _Fruit Punch! Five dollars!_

Stars appeared in the young cat's eyes, and he began to tug on his mother's sleeve.

"Mom mom can we get some fruit punch? Pleasseee!"

Nicole sighed, dark circles under her eyes.

"Alright.."

"Hooray!"

Nicole went up to the stand, with the younger Gumball next to her, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"How much.."

The old lady looked down at the child, before smiling to herself.

"Usually I charge five dollars.. But I'll give a discount for you."

Nicole smiled a little in relief.

"A dollar please." The old lady said.

Nicole handed her the dollar, still reliefed.

She gave the cup to the younger Gumball.

"Enjoy the drink! It's more special than you think.." The old lady said with a smile.

Gumball (in the bush) raised his eyebrow confused.

 _More special than you think? What's that mean?_

The younger Gumball began to drink the punch happily.

It tasted sweet and sugary, along with tasting a little funny to the young cat.

"Come on sweetheart.. Let's go home.."

Nicole let out a yawn, since she was very tired.

A strange feeling began to enter to the younger Gumball.

Shrugging it off, he followed his mother back home.

Gumball (in the bush) watched the two walk away, still confused about the event.

 _Wait.. So if I wasn't born with it.. And that old lady said 'it's more special than you think'... It means that 'punch' was the thing that made my 'power' develop..._

Before pressing the button, Gumball narrowed his eyes at the old lady, who was quietly humming to herself as she took down her stand.

 _I've got my eye on you old lady.._

Not realizing it, Gumball pressed the wrong button, sending him forward in time.

The device traveled him to five minutes later, traveling him to the roof of the house.

Gumball groaned, now realizing what had just happened.

He looked over at the upstairs window, which showed his younger self on the floor, pushing mini toy cars down a race track.

The strange feeling wouldn't leave the young cat, which was starting to bother him.

He placed his hand on his chest, feeling as if it was coming from there.

Then, a red misty light blasted away from the young self, making him widen his eyes in surprise.

The light escaped the window, directing hitting Gumball in the chest, causing a great amount of pain to rise up inside.

His younger self quietly went back to looking at the race track, with a small frown on his face.

Gumball (on the roof) held his chest in pain.

 _Ow.._

He quietly took out the device, again pressing the red button on accident.

Realizing this, he groaned again, and waited for the swirly gray abyss to away.

Once it did, He looked around to find himself back in the bedroom, but a new sight now layed in front of him.

"What the.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is Ch. 3! The next chapter's going to be a little weird, so be prepared for that.**

 **Anyway that is all for now see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **\- On the portable time machine device, the red button travels forward, the green button travels backward.**

 **-The red haired old lady was the person that caused the 'power' to be formed inside Gumball.**

 **-The 'power' inside Gumball is getting stronger, along with a new pain that now occurs after the red light from his younger self went into him.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **CHAPTER 4: COMING SOON.**


	4. Seeing the future, changing the past!

**Hello! And here is chapter 4 of The Change! Enjoy the chapter!**

Gumball looked around the room, his mouth gaping open at the sight.

The room was in ruins, with furniture flung around in some places.

 _What happened here..._

He heard the sounds of things moving from behind the knocked over dresser.

"H... Hello?..."

Gumball approached cautiously, worried about what could be behind there.

"Freeze! Don't come any closer!"

Gumball took a few steps back in surprise.

"A...Anais?..."

"I said don't come any closer!" She shouted.

Anais came out from behind the dresser, the sight of her making Gumball gasp.

She was covered in bruises and injuries, along with her dress now torn at the sleeves.

She took out some kind of weapon, which was a remote control of some sort.

She pressed the button, but nothing happened.

"Huh?" She pressed the button again, nothing happening.

"Why isn't this thing working?!" She pressed it over and over.

"Anais calm down.. Can you at least tell me why the room looks like this.." Gumball's eyes darted around the room again, worry still on his face.

Anais looked up at him, before raising her eyebrow confused.

"Wait.. Your normal again?"

Gumball looked at her confused.

"What the heck are you talking about?"

Anais put the controller back in her dress pocket.

"Wait you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Anais looked at the time machine device in his hand.

"Wait.. What is that?..."

Gumball looked at the device as well.

"Uh.. A time machine?"

Anais thought for a moment, before realizing what was going on.

"You must be from a different timeline.. No wonder you look normal.."

"Will you just tell me what happened already?!"

She sighed, sorrow quickly taking over.

"In this timeline... You... you did lose control.. And.. It got... out of hand..."

"Why... were you pressing that button?..."

"In order for it to be 'controlled'... We put a shock collar on you..."

Gumball's eyes widened a little.

"But.. where exactly is.. me.."

Anais looked at the door in worry.

"Somewhere... We tried to keep you in a sort of.. cage... But.. It didn't work... So your kind of.. roaming around now.."

"Cage... Like an animal?..." Gumball's voice was now starting to get scratchy.

"We had no choice... You... Were trying to hurt us.."

"Wait.. Where's Darwin?!" Gumball looked around with panic.

"He's here... He's behind the dresser too.. But... He's not coming out.."

Gumball widened his eyes even more.

"He's dead?!"

"What? Of course he's not dead. He's not coming out.. Because... He's afraid Of you now..."

Gumball went closer to the dresser, and began to see Darwin scrunched up behind the dresser.

He gasped upon seeing him as well.

Darwin was in the same state as Anais, but his right eye was a dark red and light red.

"Darwin?..."

Hearing his voice, Darwin scooted back, with panic and fear on his face.

"Darwin it's ok.. He's from another timeline.." Anais explained, trying to reassure him.

"He is?.."

Darwin began to calm down, and wasn't scrunched up anymore.

"Why... Are you here.." Darwin asked.

"I.. I wanted to change the past and prevent me from getting my 'power'.. But I pressed the wrong button and ended up here in the 'future'..."

A loud crash was heard from the hall, imedietley causing Anais and Darwin to hide behind the dresser again.

In curiousity and caution, Gumball opened the bedroom door slightly.

"Be careful... Your.. Your not the same as you think..." Anais warned.

Gumball nodded and stepped out into the hallway.

Seeing nothing, he narrowed his eyes.

Another crash was heard, which made him jerk up in surprise.

He began to whimper, as he started to hear growls in the other side.

In a panic, he pressed the green button on the time machine.

The usual gray swirly abyss came back, and sent him to the 'punch' scene.

 _Ok.. Time to change the past.._

He noticed the old lady got up to use the bathroom, which now signaled him to hurry to the table.

Gumball ran up to it, and snatched the cup of 'punch'.

"Hey!"

He began to panic as the old lady began to come back, with a scowl on her face.

Not knowing what to do, he quickly gulped it down and ran off.

The old lady sat at her table, still scowling.

"Teenagers.." She muttered.

Another great amount of pain entered his chest.

Gumball grasped onto his chest, the pain now doubling from before.

He looked up to see the old lady put another cup of 'punch' onto the table.

 _Gosh darn it! Stupid old lady!_

He held onto his chest again, the pain hitting him like a ton of bulldozers.

Gumball sighed in defeat.

 _It's no use.. I can't change the past... I guess I'm going to have to deal with it..._

He pressed the red button, and began heading back to his timeline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And that is Chapter 4 of this for now. I know it's kind of short.. But I'm busy and tired so whatever.**

 **I still have other fanfics to work on so it might take a while for Chapter 5 to come out..**

 **The next chapter might be the final chapter, I don't know. Most likely it is.**

 **Anyway see you in the next chapter!**

 **INFO**

 **-On the portable time machine device, the red button moves the user forward in time, and the green button moves them back in time.**

 **-The red haired old lady was the person that caused the 'power' to be formed inside Gumball.**

 **-The 'power' inside Gumball is getting stronger, along with a new and old pain that now occurs after the red light from his younger self went into him, and the cup of 'punch' he drank in panic, not knowing what to do when the old lady was coming back to her stand.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **Chapter 5 coming soon.**


	5. This situation is far from over

**Well, Here's the final chapter of this story! But not the end... I know I said that in the last one, but It's not done yet.**

 **I'll explain later after the chapter. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

Once the gray abyss disappeared, Gumball face planted onto the ground.

"Gumball!"

He was quickly hugged by Darwin, Who was really worried and happy to have him back.

"Hi." Gumball said, waving his hand a little.

He found himself back in the bedroom, with his siblings standing in front of him.

"So, You have everything done?" Anais asked.

Gumball shook his head in disagreement.

"No.. But at least I know how I got it.."

"Well how did you get it?" Darwin asked, with confusion on his face.

Gumball then told them what he saw, and even detailed it as well.

"Odd.." Anais said in thought.

Darwin and Anais then looked at him with confusion and worry on their face.

"What? Is there something wrong?.."

A bit hesitant, Darwin began to speak.

"Um.. You might want to look there.." He said, as he pointed towards the oval mirror in the room.

Gumball looked towards the mirror, and gasped in horror.

His eyes were now a dark red, along with lighter red thin pupils, and had red mist coming out of them.

"Is.. That supposed to happen..?.." Darwin asked with worry.

Gumball shook his head no, fear still on his face.

He then looked down, before starting to freak out.

Now, his fur was starting to turn a slight darker shade of red, with his ears also becoming more fluffed and pointy like.

"What do we do?!" Darwin said, as he faced towards Anais with panic and worry.

"I don't know! What you think we CAN do?!" She said, panicking as well.

"Uh.. Panic more?.."

Anais face palmed by his response.

"That's not going to help!"

Darwin thought.

"Wait.. Maybe its got something to do with that 'punch' thing he was talking about!"

Anais thought as well, knowing the idea might be correct.

"Hm.. I think your right.."

"Guys?.."

Darwin and Anais turned towards Gumball, with a bit of worry.

"What?.. Did something else happen?..." Darwin asked, worried.

"Not really... Except this..."

Gumball put out his hands, which revealed gray claws, along with his sweater now torn at the sleeves, making it look like it was a short sleeve shirt.

"Well.. That's not too bad.. Right?.." Darwin said, with a nervous smile on his face.

Anais narrowed her eyes, and began to walk over to him.

"Open." She commanded.

Gumball quickly covered his mouth, and quickly shook his head.

Anais sighed, and forcefully took his hands off.

"Let me guess.. Fangs?"

Giving up, Gumball opened his mouth, revealing razor sharp teeth.

"Close enough."

"Well.. What are we going to do though?" Darwin asked with worry.

"Hm.. I don't know.." Anais said, as she tried to think of something.

* * *

A police officer walked down a hallway, carrying a stack of files in his hands.

Reaching his destination, he opened the door and stepped inside the room, and placed the files on the table and sat down.

"There you go Mr. Ramsey, the best files I could find." The officer said, as he slumped into the chair exhausted.

"Thank you Mr. Bradly." The other man said, as he looked at a file.

"Call the detectives in and tell them we have the files." He said, not looking up from the table.

The officer quickly got up and left the room, the door making a click sound.

A few minutes later, the officer came back, along with the detectives tagging with him.

The officer sat back down again, but did not slump in the chair.

Mr. Ramsey finally looked up, and motioned the detectives to circle the table.

"These are the files that most likely link to this case." He said, pointing his index finger on the files.

"Well what is there Ramsey? We don't have all day you know." One of the detectives said, a bit annoyed.

Mr. Ramsey flipped the first file open, and they all looked at it with suspicion.

"Hm. Fitzgerald's daughter?"

"Yes, she is believed to be one of the suspects to this." Mr. Ramsey said.

They looked at the file some more.

"It says here she has the ability to shape shift, am I correct?" One of the detectives stated.

"Yes Mr. Goldberg. We were observing that night at least two years ago."

Mr. Goldberg looked at the file before closing it.

"Can't be her. She has no bad record of her shape shifting abilities, excluding that night."

Mr. Ramsey flipped to the next file, and they began to read it.

"Hm. Nicole Watterson?"

"Yes. She is another suspect."

"It says here she has some issues, per say?"

"Yes. We have plenty of records from her."

"Can't be her either. Mr. Westly showed no signs of injuries at all, and it has stated in the file that it would leave any sort of mark on the person."

"Hm. You're right.. Next file."

They looked at file after file, and eventually stumbled opon the last one.

"Ok. This is the last suspect, or we have no conclusions." Mr. Goldberg said sternly.

They opened the file, and read the contents.

"Hm.. This is a little tricky.." Mr. Ramsey said, as they continued to read.

"Well, it shows that there was a 'run in' a few days ago, leaving a lot of our policemen supposedly dead. This could link to this case."

Another detective thought as well.

"It also shows that we did have the same suspect here, and they somehow.. escaped, and.. left only a hole and broken chains left.." The same detective stated.

"Well then. I guess we found what we were looking for." Mr. Goldberg said.

Mr. Ramsey snapped his fingers, imedietly waking up the sleeping officer in the chair.

"Mr. Bradly, wake up. Go let the secretary know we won't be here for lunch." He ordered.

The officer nodded, and stepped out of the room.

"Alright men. Lets go find him." Mr. Goldberg said.

They left the room one by one, until the room was empty.

Before leaving, Mr. Ramsey looked at the file again.

"You will be avenged Westly.."

The man gritted his teeth with frustration and anger.

"..And I'll find that vicious monster and make him pay for this.. No matter what it takes.."

He left the room, leaving the file open in its place.

A silhouette stood outside the building, peering into the window to see the file.

With a snap of her fingers, she teleported into the room, and picked the file up, examining its contents.

Reading silently to herself, she put the file back in its place.

"Well.. Looks like it worked.. Then I better go find him then, or even better.. He comes to me.."

The lady lifted her head up, revealing to be the red haired old lady.

She quietly left the room, leaving the file open on the table, which also revealed the file to be of Gumball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **And done! The final chapter of the sequel.**

 **Yeah, I know, I left it on another cliffhanger, but it will be continued.**

 **Ok quick explaining. So, like last time, The story is technically not over.**

 **Which means yes, there will be a threequel coming soon.**

 **Not to spoil it or anything, but the old lady (or Elizabeth Darrens) will be highly involved in the next story.**

 **So be prepared for that!**

 **Also, just to note. Because of all the 'power' in him, Gumball is now in his 'full power' form, or monster form if you want to call it that.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this sequel and have a wonderful spectacular day!**

 **INFO**

 **-The red haired old lady was the person that caused the 'power' to be formed inside Gumball.**

 **-Gumball is now in his 'full power' form, or monster form if you want to call it that, and will be that way in the next story as well.**

 **END OF INFO.**

 **COMING SOON: The Monster (The Power threequel)**


End file.
